


It's consuming me

by sinweety



Category: Forensic Doctor Qin
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinweety/pseuds/sinweety
Summary: a small story





	

 大宝看到秦明办公室的灯光亮着，很明智地没有进去。她知道今天秦明的心情很差，所以主动请缨要求行使干娘的权力去接宝宝。林涛出事是在宝宝出生那天，他甚至连宝宝都没有看过一眼。当然，大宝有些不安地移动着手指，她想，这里面最不公平的是老秦。

一般而言，她不是个情感丰富的人，只是她没有办法忘记她一手拿着染血的破碎的林涛的衣服，一边听产房里那个人的压抑的呻吟。没有所属的A在旁，O的整个孕育过程会很痛苦。标记者信息素能够给予被标记O必要的激素抚慰，刺激孕酮分泌。作为法医，这些知识大宝可以倒背如流，尽管秦科长外表强硬，生理因素毕竟无法抗拒。

呕吐、晕倒、贫血、腹部膜位毛细出血、激素部分失调，大宝看似粗心却记得以上每一种症状出现在秦明身上的时间。可惜任何同情、怜悯之于秦明都是不必要甚至累赘的东西，骄傲、固执、理智，他需要的只有真相。

但真相是什么？真相一定美好么？

**真相会不会更残酷。**

大宝不能放任自己再想下去，她需要想想美好的事情，比如可爱的干女儿。

 

 

听着脚步声渐渐远去，办公室里的男人微笑地打上最后一个结，满意地欣赏自己的作品。打磨好的手铐将秦明的双手固定在沙发把上，一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰被放置在身旁，与其形成鲜明对比的是赤裸的白皙肉体。领带在光洁的性器铃口上系了个漂亮的结，乳尖周边留有些揉搓抚摸的红痕，显得那处颜色格外深。

他把灯关了。

在黑暗中摸索这具躯体是另一种更加细腻的感受，他想。从眉梢到脸颊，从脖颈到胸到小腹。

嗯？他突然皱了皱眉头，小腹有一道粗糙的疤痕。他熟悉各种枪械、刀口所造成的伤口，这一处很不同。他有些生气，察觉到这是个刀口。

这像是破坏完美的一个缺口。他遗憾地想，用唇温柔又轻巧地吮吸，像是悔恨为什么自己没有早点发现。

如果我一直在你身边，就不会发生这些不好的事情了。他的手指继续下滑，一直到身下隐秘的穴口处。

他用润滑剂涂满了那里，然后试探着伸进两根手指，摸索着熟悉的敏感点。他半跪着，唇虔诚地贴着秦明的额，手却不断向下侵犯那个已经泛红的部位，同时在耐心寻找一个更合适进行的角度。铃口的结微微的晃动，渐渐挺立的阴茎让男人更加兴奋。并且他发现那里已经很久没有访客到访，O的天性被狠狠压抑，一经情动便迫不及待地自己分泌出体液，渐渐濡湿了手指。

看，你的身体在渴求着我。他愉悦地想，又加了一根手指，仍是耐心地温柔地对待，虽然房间里已经充满了男人的信息素，他也早就迫不及待。他就像给自己钉上了一副枷锁，竖了一块定律碑，上面写满了不能伤害这个人的法则。

**任何时候（Anytime）、任何地点（Anywhere）**

三年未经人事的身体即使有体液和润滑剂，还是有些紧涩。一直昏睡的人像是感受到了些不适，双眉紧皱，唇微张仿佛在呢喃着什么。

他跟秦明紧贴着，当然听到了那两字，林涛。

又是这个人。他舔了舔唇，他发现他不反感这个名字，这很奇怪。

可是还是很碍眼，什么时候干掉他吧。

他随意地想着，然后发现，秦明被铐在一起的手似乎想要抓住什么，紧闭着双眼，竟然有些脆弱的感觉。男人于是缓缓握了上去，十指相扣。

男人有着紧实的肌肉，不突兀却充满力量，上面有些弹孔留下的疤痕仍然清晰可见。他分开床上人的双腿，让自己缓缓进入他。这个过程他做的克制、缓慢又充满柔情，在感受到内里的灼热与紧致后仍然有着疼惜。

秦明在这时缓缓苏醒，微阖双眼，模糊而又迷茫地看着身上的人。他当然知道他在做什么，可是在借着微弱夜色看清男人的脸后却没有反抗。他的双眼里充满一种讶然、难堪、矛盾、怀念交织的情绪，随后很快他重又闭上了眼睛。

不过男人还是看到了那一瞬间，他微微加快了律动的速度，并用一只手扯下了一只玫瑰花瓣贴在唇上吻住了秦明的眼睛。

“你的下面也跟玫瑰花一样好看。”他在秦明耳边用低沉的嗓音说着淫靡的话语，他还用一只手按住秦明渗出前液的铃口，带他进入新的爱欲漩涡。后穴的嫩肉因为过大的动作和不断的刺激随着男人的阴茎被翻出来，却又仿佛不断地再做邀请，不舍、缠绵。

敏感点不断的被男人坏心眼地戳动，又阻止前端的释放，秦明有些颤抖的喘着气，双睫微微颤动，他关心的只有一件事。

“林……涛？”

男人轻笑地说，“我可不是他。”他又贴近了秦明的唇，“我是Black。”

他没有标记，在成结前就退出了，同时也放开了束缚秦明前端的手和领带。他知道秦明有洁癖，将他身上溅到的白浊一一轻柔地吻去。

我们来日方长。他想。

 

 


End file.
